


Hearing Your Voice

by sojinyul



Category: Agent Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojinyul/pseuds/sojinyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure it's not an easy day for Alice as a graduating student, but a single phone call from Pete makes it somehow better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Your Voice

 

 

 

 

 

Stack of papers and thick books are all scattered on Alice's study table. This is what she gets for being a graduating student. Study on this, review on that, and the cycle goes on one term after another. Quitting university has always been on her mind, but she also thinks that once she graduates, all of these would be worth the time spent. After all, this is for her parents. She promised them to graduate with Latin honors, or simply to graduate will do.

 

After reviewing her pharmacology notes, she goes to reviewing her immunology book which is her first exam tomorrow.

 

_I can do this! I know I can do this!_

 

She smiles to herself. This is her only way to drift away from the thought of failing. This has been her mantra ever since she stepped in the university and it never failed her to lift her up.

 

After three hours straight of reviewing and highlighting the important parts, she decides to check her phone. _No texts from him, huh._

 

Her heart sunk. It's been weeks since they last met, as the other one is busy for his exams, too. They promised to each other that even though they don't meet, they could always send text messages. But it seems like even text messages don't want them to reach each other.

 

She puts her phone down, sighing. _I miss him so much._ Then she starts reviewing again.

 

Her phone rings after a while, a call waiting. She checks and it's him.

 

She immediately answers the call. "Hello?"

 

"Hello, beautiful."

 

A silence.

 

Silence is the best part of a call after long weeks of not talking to each other. It's like hearing them breathing is enough for you.

 

"Pete, I miss you so much."

 

Pete chuckles. "I miss you, too, Alice." A pause. "How's... everything? Your review?"

 

"I'd be lying if I said it's fine," she laughs softly. "It would kill me anytime soon."

 

"Tsk. Don't die. I'm still going to marry you, remember?"

 

Alice feels her cheeks heating up. "Ah, so we're being cheesy now, huh?"

 

"Hm? Let's say it's a form of cheering up," Pete sighs. "I know it's getting harder and harder for you because you have to get the highest GWA to be able to graduate with Latin honors. But don't let your life depend on it. Being able to graduate is kind enough because you have survived the four years of crying and crawling in hell.

 

"Nothing's going to change if you don't graduate a _cum laude_ or whatsoever. Just your name being called on stage to receive your diploma is the sweetest sound you'll ever hear after four years, because you know you've worked hard and did your best. Cum laude or not, I'd still be proud. Your parents will be _freaking_ proud. Your parents and I seeing you step on that stage and receive your diploma will make us all happy and proud, Alice."

 

Now, Alice can't help but cry. Pete said the best things she wanted to hear since. This is one of the million reasons why she loves him--he cheers her up and makes her realize something at the same time. He brings out the best in her and that's why she never fails to fall in love with him every day.

 

She wipes her tears, smiling. "Thank you so much, Pete. You never fail to amaze me."

 

"Remember, not only am I your boyfriend, I'm also your brother and your best friend. Your conscience, too, when you do something crazy." Pete laughs.

 

Alice laughs with him. "Looks like I don't need to ask myself why I love you."

 

"So you're being the cheesy one now?"

 

"Whatever you call it," she chuckles. "I love you so, so much, Pete."

 

"Okay."

 

Her face scrunches up. "WHAT?!"

 

"I said 'okay'! What's wrong with that?"

 

"Isn't it automatic to say 'I love you, too' when being told that ...?"

 

Pete bursts out laughing. "And that's one of the reasons why I love you, Alice. You're so cute while being extremely silly."

 

"Ugh, I hate you!"

 

"Didn't you tell me you love me not too long ago?" He coos. "I love you, too, Alice. To the moon and back."

 

Alice feels blushing again.

 

They talk a lot more, be it about school, friends and family, or even the most stupid things, they never run out of stories to talk about. Hearing Pete's voice is enough to make her feel better, but his words will make her sound asleep tonight and forget all the worries.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> > Yay! I finally wrote a FINISHED fic of them :D  
> > I think I am the only one who's in this fandom. I hope I'd meet more AA fans!  
> > GWA means general weighted average lol  
> 


End file.
